Welcome to TU and Friends
by TU and Friends
Summary: You are about to witness a plain of existence far beyond our. One where there is no limit. One where fantasy over comes reality. One where what seemed only possible in your imagination comes alive. One where the person making this story won't stop exaggerating in the introduction summary! Seriously man, its about cartoons and anime! that's enough for people these days!


"Hello viewer, I'm ToonUniverse. But people also call me Mr. ToonUniverse", the stranger who called himself ToonUniverse said. Just then, a 2 1/2 foot tall white bird flew on top of him and said, "Dude, nobody but Kyoko and Sakurako calls you either of those things, ever! So stop lying to the viewer and just get to the good stuff"! "Alright Jason, geez! Just let me have some fun for once, you know there are other characters besides you right", ToonUniverse explained to the bird as he pushed him off his shoulder. "Whatever, anyways hello folks! I'm ToonUniverse's OC, Jason Seagull! Don't pay any attention to this dumb fart, I'm the real star in this place", Jason stated which made ToonUniverse angry.

ToonUniverse was about to say something until something large and scaly fell on top of him. "OH GOD, get it off, get it off", ToonUniverse begged. Jason looked at the object that fell on ToonUniverse and was somewhat surprised, "Godzilla"? Godzilla opened his eyes after hearing his name, "Huh, what's going on", the king of the kaiju asked confused. "You got hammered again and fell on ToonUniverse", Jason addressed him. "Oh, I did? Sorry ToonUniverse, I'll get up", Godzilla said as he picked himself up and helped up the nearly dead ToonUniverse. "Th-Thanks man, it's okay", ToonUniverse said as he tried to continue entertain the view.

Just then, 2 voices yelling could be heard from behind ToonUniverse, as he turned around the sources of the noise crashed into him. He was once again, flattened on the floor. "God I hope this isn't gonna be a running gag", ToonUniverse sighed as he tried to see who were the characters currently squishing him. "What the hell? Star? Eren"? ToonUniverse "Ah, geez Eren. That Titan Form of yours is really something, too bad its not a something that my magic can work with", Star Butterfly said begrudgingly rubbing her head. "Well I told you that I didn't want your magic messing with it. But no, you insisted and blasted me with your rainbow nonsense without stopping when kept telling you to stop", Eren Eager said furiously. ToonUniverse couldn't take the arguing or being crushed like an insect, "Will you 2 get off of me for gods sake"! Both of the teenagers got off ToonUniverse and he picked up and brushed himself off as he tried once again to do his job.

"Now if we don't have anymore ridiculousness coming, I would like to get back on topIIIIIII-", he was cut off as 2 more characters fell on him, only this time it was on purpose. "Crap, this is a running gag", ToonUniverse said noticing a trend was occurring. He looked up to see who it was this time, but was actually more surprised then angered as he heard giggling while getting a better look at the 2 perpetrators of this collapsing. What he was greeted with were 2 middle schoolers in their school uniforms. Both had blonde hair, except one of them had long still hair while the other one had short wavy hair. The one with short wavy hair also had a sharp fang that stuck out of her mouth. ToonUniverse knew these 2 very well, "Kyoko? Sakurako"? "Yes",The pair of troublemakers responded after hearing their names. "What are you 2 doing, I thought you were in the kitchen", said ToonUniverse. "We were, but we sorta got a tiny bit of a sugar high half an hour ago when Mangle gave us a special treat", Kyoko stated. "And by a tiny bit you mean you both turned into sugar crazed maniacs, bouncing and running around at the speed of sound looking for more sugar", Godzilla asked. "Yep, you got that right big guy", Sakurako ensured. "You've really gotta eat less sugar you 2, its messing with your heads. Soon you'll be as crazy as Star", Eren said. "Yea... HEY", said a furious Star. "Oh come on, what's wrong with being crazy. Crazy people get the best action", Jason said with pride. "Yeah, this coming from the president of Lonely City", Eren mocked. "This coming from a kid who's from a time period where getting a date is almost impossible without the girl or guy being your neighbor", Jason mocked. "The hell is that suppose to mean", Eren said agitated. "It means your from an age even more socially backwards than the dark ages titan boy", sassed Jason.

Before Eren could go into his titan form and rightfully crush Jason for being a smartass, 2 more middle schoolers followed by 2 animatronics came between them. "Jason, you know better then to insult someone because of where they come from", said the girl with maroon hair and long ponytail. "That's right, you should be ashamed of yourself", said the other girl with with blue hair and pigtails. "Oh hey Ayano and Himawari, I was wondering when I could get my daily nagging today", Jason said with even more sass. "Jason, I do not tolerate you treating my child in such a way", one of the animatronics stated. "MARIONETTE, STOP CALLING ME YOUR CHILD", Ayano yelled. "I am sorry my child", The Marionette Puppet apologized. Ayano just sighed and face palmed. The other animatronic went the side of Kyoko, hugged and cuddled her. "Aww, Mangle your so sweet", Kyoko giggled. "*electronic frequency, inaudible chatter, radio feedback, mechanical clunking*", Mangle tried to say thank you but couldn't since it can't talk. "Your welcome", Kyoko said since she was one of the few individuals who could semi understand The Mangle. "I don't know how you could possibly understand that thing Kyoko", Himawari questioned. "I don't know why a middle schooler like you has such a curvy body! I mean look at you, your body looks more shapely then a mother that just got out of pregnancy", Jason questioned. "Yeah, don't you have any shame you Booby Monster", Sakurako added. "SH-SHUT UP YOU 2", Himawari yelled before bashing the 2 on the head with her fist. Jason tried to fly away but Himawari was quicker and gave the bastard his just desserts.

"*sigh*, please tell me that no one else is gonna either crash into me or run here stop Jason from being a jerk", ToonUniverse moaned. A bunch of crashes and run in later."OH MY GOD", ToonUniverse screeched. Now more than 200 characters were in the same room as him and the others. "Hey, we had to fit them all in somehow without doing that running gag of them crashing into this dope. It would've gotten old fast", Jason explained to the audience. "But how are we going to introduce them all without making a run-on sentence", ToonUniverse asked his OC. "Simple we'll just have to introduce them all in future stories", Godzilla said. "Crossover stories to be specific", Eren stated. "And there will be tons in the future", said Star. "Many tons", Kyoko and Sakurako cheered. "That's not how you say it you 2, and their right", Ayano said. "Yes, well have plenty of stories for people to enjoy in the near future", Himawari added. "The near and far future", The Marionette Puppet followed along with. "*electronic frequency, inaudible chatter, radio feedback, mechanical clunking*", The Mangle tried to add something to the sentence but like what was stated before, I can't talk. "What did it say Kyoko", Sakurako asked. "It said, "In any future, in any universe"! Or at least that's what I think it said,", Kyoko answered. The Mangle nodded to make clear to everyone that Kyoko got it right. "Well then in that case, I hope you heard that everyone. We here at TU and Friends will be making stories about our many adventures in the ToonUniverse", ToonUniverse announced. "Naming the place you live in after yourself. Wow, your so modest", Jason for the hundredth time mocked. "Shut it, and we'll be here on this site for a long time to come. Because we love entertaining people. So please stay tuned, more hilarity is sure to come", ToonUniverse finished off. "Wow, that ending line sucked, and you suck for saying it", Jason said insultingly. "Shut it and wave goodbye to the audience", ToonUniverse hissed through his teeth. "What ever loser", Jason said. "I really hate", ToonUniverse said defeated. "I love you too man", Jason said as he and everyone else waved goodbye to the audience.

The End (for now)!


End file.
